1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication control method, a mobile station, and a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system performing a data communication between a plurality of mobile stations, such as wireless devices, and a base station, intrinsic identification information is set in each mobile station. When a mobile station is turned on, the mobile station makes a request to the base station for self-authentication by using the intrinsic identification information therein. As such, a communication is established between each mobile station and the base station as each mobile station is authenticated by the base station, and thus the mobile stations may perform the data communication with each other.
In the communication system, a group number may be assigned to each mobile station in the communication system. Mobile stations assigned with the same group number form a group, and the mobile stations in the group may perform the data communication with each other.
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a system wherein a wireless apparatus that is a main device assigns a group identification number to a plurality of wireless apparatuses that are sub-devices. According to the system of Patent Reference 1, a new group may be dynamically set.
However, according to the system of Patent Reference 1, in order to set a new group, a sub-device has to request a group identification number from the main device. The main device receiving the request has to search for and store a group identification number that does not overlap with the group identification number on using. Also, since the main device transmits a group identification number only to the sub-device that requested the group identification number, the sub-device that received the group identification number has to notify other sub-devices that are added to the group of beginning of a communication in the group.
As such, whenever a group is set, the base station and the mobile station have to perform a plurality of processes, and thus if the number of mobile stations is larger, a central processing unit (CPU), memory, or the like of the base station and mobile station are burdened.
3. Prior Art Reference
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. hei 11-196029